The present invention is directed to a flashlight system, and more particularly, to such a flashlight system with a single operating switch that steps or toggles through a plurality of light display modes, including an emergency signaling mode, a red map reading or directional laser navigation mode, a bright illumination mode and an off mode.
Flashlights having multiple lighting display settings or modes have been previously produced. Typically, such flashlights have a primary illumination mode for traditional flashlight use along with a variety of other modes. A limitation with prior art flashlights is that in order to select a desired mode, a user must use two hands to manipulate the flashlight with one supporting the flashlight while the other adjusts an appropriate mode-activation switch, because the switch requires twisting or other manipulation or because multiple switches are utilized that require the user to move between such switches or the switch must be slid along a track to a plurality of different positions. Further, selection of the appropriate mode often requires the user to view an indicia or label on the flashlight, which may be obscured, especially when there is insufficient light. This requirement is unnecessarily complicated and burdensome, especially to handicapped users with impaired dexterity or vision.
Some flashlight manufacturers have began replacing traditional filament light bulbs with light emitting diodes or “LEDs”, which provides a number of advantages. Most significantly is an improvement in energy efficiency. LEDs provide a light source lasting for an amount of time that is substantially longer than traditional light bulbs. While a single LED has dimmer light emission capabilities, which is adequate for some applications, a grouping or cluster of strategically placed LEDs can greatly compound the light emission of a single LED.
Another advantage of utilizing LEDs opposed to filament bulbs is heightened design options. For instance, when employing a design that utilizes a cluster of LEDs, it is much easier to design a flashlight capable of emitting light of various colors. Specifically, because there are multiple light sources, i.e. LEDs, such flashlights facilitate the introduction of LEDs with various colors, thus adding to the functionality of such flashlights. It is advantageous to provide a flashlight having LEDs of different colors other than white such as red for aesthetic and/or functional purposes. For instance, red light is ideal in situations where the user does not want disrupt normal night vision and by utilizing a flashlight having a red light rather than a white light, the user can employ the flashlight in dark environments without interfering with normal night vision.
The use of a traditional white light would cause the user's eyes to adjust in order to become accustom to the white light and require the user's eyes to readjust to the darkness after switching the flashlight off. An example of ideal use of a red light is the situation where the user wants to quickly reference a map while driving at night. Disruption of the user's night vision from a white light in this scenario could result in catastrophe. It is also desirable to provide modes of operation that group different lights for purpose of altering the intensity of the light or providing an intermittent light for emergency or signaling purposes.